


Politics

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [112]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s06e07 Family Matters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen's a Republican.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Politics

"I hate politics," Gwen grumped.

Sandra looked up from prepping dead-man's-blood syringes. "What's Sarah Palin done now?"


End file.
